The Years Fly By!
by Deanaholic1
Summary: this is a sequel to 'a baby on the way' it is probably best you read that b4 you do this one but it isn't needed. this is Pony and Lily as Lily grows up. many emotions and daddy, daughter love. please read and Review
1. Year One

1Hey everyone! I'm really happy I'm doing a sequel to 'a baby on the way!' each chapter will be another year I the relationship with Pony and Lily. So I'm thinking 18 chapters..maybe 20...I might do ...well it'll be a surprise! I hope you like...oh and because of some...'helpful' advice on how not to write badly I will try harder on my grammar and such.

**The Years Just Fly By!**

**Year ONE!**

_Pony POV_

Well it's been 3 months since I brought Lily home. Three months since Brittany was taken from this world. Lily is growing up so fast! I'm sitting with her right now, on the porch, watching the sunset. It seems to help her sleep more. Now she only wakes me up 2 or 3 times a night. It's still tiring but its an improvement none the less. Outside it was quiet, only the creak of the swing and the chirps of crickets can be heard. Inside it was a completely different story. The gang was usually quiet when I put Lily to sleep but until then they make sure they get all their yelling out...especially Soda and Two-Bit.

"TWO-BIT GIVE ME THAT PENNY! I FOUND IT!" I shook my head. Soda overreacted over the littlest things. I guarantee that it isn't even a real penny. I looked down at Lily. She was starting to fall asleep. I started rubbing her back, that always seemed to help her fall asleep.

Lily was a quiet baby, well she was with me. Everyone that watches her for me says ' she wouldn't stop crying!'or 'She has a loud voice' but I never heard any of it. I smiled at Lily. She was definitely a daddy's girl. I spent all my free time with her, Darry was even surprised when I turned down a night at the movies. He had said that I deserved a night of and that he'd watch her but I refused. I wanted to protect Lily, after all she was my last and the most precious gift Brittany had given to me.

I sat there, swing for about a half hour longer, until I was sure Lily was sound asleep. That was when I decided to return inside the house. I could still hear crashing and yells from inside. I slowly pushed the door open. Everyone stopped when I came in.

"Aw, now we got to be quiet!", Two-Bit moaned with a joking grin on his face. I rolled my eyes. I went into my and Lily's room and laid her down. I turned the baby monitor I had bought a month ago on, and took the other speaker thing out in the living room. I left the door open.

I flopped down on the couch and put the monitor on the table. I was really tired. I had exams this past week and spent all night every night studying. I was thanking god they were over and that it was Friday, which meant I could sleep in. I had to work tomorrow, cause I picked up more hours at the store. I was still assistant manager, I even got a raise. I was taking 200 dollars home a week. Each week I paid my car bill, put some in for house bills( of course against Darry's wishes), keep some for spending and the rest into a fund for Lily. So far Lily had 350 dollars in her account. I want her to have a good life.

Anyway, I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I was bored but I knew since it was only like 7pm I wouldn't fall asleep.

"Hey, you guys want to play some poker?", I was extremely bored, case I don't usually suggest playing unless I am.

Two-Bit, Steve and Soda said 'Yes', Darry said 'no' and went back to reading some book. I got the cards, and made Soda take his long sleeve shirt off, so he was only in his t-shirt.

"Why do I got to take my shirt off?" he looked at me weirdly.

I smiled, "cause then you can't cheat. I know you hide your cards up your sleeve." He didn't know that I knew of his secret 'hiding spot' and his jaw dropped.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"I'm not stupid Soda!", I was laughing softly. After a few more of Soda's questions, the game began. I was really good at poker. I won all the games. I got 25 dollars. Everyone looked shocked.

"What?", I asked.

"When did you get good at poker kid?", Two-Bit asked.

I shrugged, "when you started drinking." I smiled and he tried to looked hurt but failed miserably. At 10:30 I went to bed.

6 months Later

Lily is growing so fast! She's already 9 months old. She can sit up, crawl and is starting to walk a little she likes her walker a lot. Most of all she is starting to talk. She says, 'dada, soda, and Dar'

she can't pronounce Soda right so it sounds more like, 'suh-da' and when she says Dar it sounds more like 'da-errr' it's so cute! She's in her walker right now. I have the day off work. It's Monday our slow day anyway. Soda is getting off early today, at 1. He said he had a surprise for me. I'm excited but nervous at the same time. I knew it had to do with my birthday. It's tomorrow. I'm going to be 17! I know Two-Bit, Steve and Darry are planning a party. They were talking about it the other night. They thought I was asleep. I went to get a drink and I stopped and eavesdropped. Matt and Kara are coming. A small get together. I think I'll bring Angela. We started hanging out. We are dating right now. But I still spend a lot of time with Lily. Angela loves Lily. That's what makes her so much more special. Of course she's not like Brittany but no one will be.

"DA-DA!"

I shook my head when I heard Lily. She was smiling at me. I smiled back. I went over and picked her up. I tossed her in the air and caught her. She loved it when I did that. She giggled.

"How about some food?"

"Fuuuuda"

I smiled again, "you are catching on real fast my girl. You'll be talking all the time."

She smiled again, I went into the house and sat her in her highchair. I gave her some bread and peas. I even put a little gravy on her chair. She loved food now that she could 'real' food. I sat there and watched her eat. When she was done, she was a mess. She had gravy in her blond, curly hair, bread was stuck to her hair as well. She had smushed peas all over her face. I laughed.

"Well I think it's time for a bath."

I went and gave her a bath.

the surprise I got from Soda was a cake..which he promptly smushed in my face. The party went great!

3 months Later- Birthday Party

Lily turned ONE! Today is her birthday. She is such a beautiful baby. I am having her party right now. The gang, Matt, Kara, Angela and some babies from the park she befriended are here. I'm so happy. Everything was going perfectly. Lily and her friends were on the ground playing with the toys she got as gift. Angela sat in my lap. I held her and looked around. Everyone was smiling. Everyone also had their girlfriends with them. They went like this:

Darry and Kate

Soda and Star

Steve and Evie

Two-Bit and Kathy

The other couples sat together as well. Before I knew it the party was over. I was cleaning up the living room when Lily cam up to me. She can walk now.

"Dada?"

"Yes, Sweetie?" I bent down so I could see her."

"I lobe you!" I smiled, she couldn't quite say everything but she tried.

"I love you to baby."

She smiled, "I lobe Angie"

I smiled wider. Lily had taken an instant liking to Angela. I was happy. I hoped to marry Angela some day, and then I could give Lily a mom. Though she has one. It isn't the same when she isn't here.

"I love Angela too."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up, "I love the both of you." It was Angela. I scooped up Lily ans Stood up. I pulled Angela to me and hugged her. Lily wrapped her tiny arms around us to. Then Soda came in after we separated.

He smiled, "well you two love birds. Can I take the birthday girl for a minute. I have an extra present for her." I nodded and gave him a questioning look. He only grinned and took Lily. She looked over Soda's Shoulder.

"Dada Come."

I smiled and nodded. I put my arm around Angela shoulder's and followed Soda. In the kitchen there was a huge chocolate cake. See Lily hasn't had chocolate yet. I'm guessing Soda thought it was about time she did. He put her in her high chair and placed a piece in front of her. She looked at it then to me. I smiled and nodded my approval. She stuck her hand in it and then in her mouth. She smiled and soon Chocolate was all over her. She'd never been so dirty.

I laughed, "well Soda."

"Yeah?"

"It was your idea...you get to clean her up!"

"Aww...man..okay!"

He picked up Lily. She laughed and put both of her chocolate covered hands on Soda's face. Me and Angela burst out laughing while Soda tried cleaning Lily and clean himself. When he finally decided he would just give her a bath I took Angela in my arms and kissed her. I kissed her for what seem like forever. We broke apart when we heard a little giggle. Lily stood in front of a grinning Soda.

"Dada an Angie KISS!"

so how did you like the first chapter? The next ones will be of certain events that occur during the following years. I hoped you liked it. I tried real hard with improving my writing. I will admit when someone said I had wrote badly it made me more determined to improve.. So please review!


	2. Year TW0

1Hey!! So I'm happy to say I'll be updating both of my stories today. I hope you'll take a look at m other one. I have an announcement. My one shot 'what is luv worth?' was a mistake. See I uploaded the wrong document. Ratsrule pointed it out to me. Now the actual story is up..hope you take a look!

**Year Two**

I'm turning 18 in a few weeks, I'm real excited. The social services haven't bothered with us in awhile. They were coming around a lot when we first brought Lily home but they've laid off. I'm glad. I was currently at an apartment complex. I'm setting up and apartment for me and Lily when I turn 18. No one knows, not Soda, Darry or the gang. I of course couldn't hide it from Lily...or Angela. She was with me right now and Lily is to. She was moving in with us!

"Okay Mr. Curtis, now since you turn 18 in 2 weeks and 4 days, correct?"

"Yes sir"

"Okay then, you can start moving things in if you'd like, however you aren't to tell anyone I have already allowed you to move in. I'm not supposed to considering you're not 18."

"I won't sir, only Angela here and my daughter know."

He nodded and smiled. This guy was real nice.

"Okay then, here's the key. Room 2 B on the second floor. You can check it out now if you'd like."

"Okay Thank you Sir."

"The down payment is due tomorrow. It'll be...$500.75. And rent will be $350 a month."

"Okay, I'll drop it off tomorrow."

So me, Lily and Angela took the elevator up to the second floor. Lily wanted Angela to hold her so I opened to door and stepped in. Angela and Lily did to. I closed the door. Angela put Lily down.

"Hey Lilypie."

She giggled and ran to me. "Okay baby girl, remember nobody knows about this okay?"

She nodded. She was a real smart girl. Almost 2 years. She talks all the time now.

"Our Secwet."

I laughed as did Angela, "yes baby our secret. Now lets go see your room then me and Angie's"

I put her down and took my hand, with my other hand I grabbed Angela's. we went down the hall and stopped at the first door. It was Lily's room. Inside it was a descent size, bigger than my room back home. She had a ceiling fan and 1 window. The room was white but I decided we would paint it. Lily ran in circles. Angela laughed and chased her. I smiled. I couldn't have asked for anything more..well maybe Brittany but she was gone now and even though it hurt I knew I had Angela.

"So Princess what color do you want your room?"

Lily looked at me, "Pwink."

I laughed, "okay then, Pink it is. I'll buy the paint tomorrow." I looked at Angela and she was smiling.

"Yes honey?", I asked her.

"Can I help with her room, I've always wanted to decorate a little girl's room."

I smiled and nodded but decided to play with her, "well that is if Lily want you to."

She pouted but laughed, she scooped up Lily, "Hey Lily ballo."

Lily giggled, she loved it when Angie called her that.

"Can Angie help with your princess room?", Angela asked her. Lily smiled and shook her head yes.

"Okay then it settle. We'll start painting tomorrow and slowly start moving stuff in. I don't want Darry to suspicious so we'll have to do it when they're not home. It'll be easier now that Soda moved out and with Steve to their apartment. I'll get a day off work this week. What day did you have off sweetie?"

She thought for a moment, "Actual the day after tomorrow."

I nodded, "well lets go see our room."

Lily ran out and I chased her. When I caught her I threw her in the air. Her laughed filled up the apartment. We stopped at the next door, it was the bathroom. It was actually real nice looking.

I looked at Angela, "well sweetie, what do you want to do? Leave it or change it?"

"Lets leave it, I like it."

"Okay."

We walked down the hall a little more. There were 2 doors left. I opened one it was a little bigger than Lily's. I guessed it to be the guest room. Se with me and Angela living together we can afford the place. I make good money now..considering I was promoted to manager and Angela is assistant manager at her work place. She work at a nice restaurant.

"Hey Pony?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Let's make this room a beige. With a bed and curtains and one of my old dressers. It'll be good if anyone needs a place to sleep."

"Always thinking of others honey, I love you." I kissed her and Lily giggled. I tickled her and she laughed loudly. We made our way to the master bedroom, our bedroom. It was real nice, had it's own bathroom to!

"Ohh Pony, this place is so perfect!"

"I know babe, and I'll be twice as good with my 2 favorite girls living in it." I smiled and kissed both Angela and Lily.

"We better get back before Darry starts getting suspicious, remember Lily it's a secret."

She nodded and we left and headed back to my house. We went inside and Lily took off for her toys that were in the corner.

"Hey Pone, Angela we were you guys?" I looked at Darry.

"At the park playing."

"Oh, okay then dinner will be done soon. Angela you staying? Kate's coming over."

"Yeah Darry I'll stay."

I smiled and when Kate got there we all laughed for awhile then we ate. I liked Kate she was just right for Darry. Soon we all went to bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 2 weeks and 4 days Later XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Happy birthday Pone!"

I laughed a little, "thanks guys."

Lily came up to me, and sat in my lap, "Happy birfday Daddy!"

"Thanks Princess." I kissed her head. We had a plan. When I winked at Lily she's ask to go home. I'd say yes. Then take Lily and go into my room and pack what was left of our stuff in a bag. And trust me there wasn't much of anything left.

"So Pony, how's it feel to finally be an adult?"

I looked at Soda, "okay, not much different I guess." I smiled at Lily and Angela. I squeezed Angie's hand. I was nervous about how Darry would react. She smiled at me encouragingly.

I opened gifts and at around 11 o'clock I looked at Lily and winked. She smiled and walked over to me. She looked tired so I guess it was a long day. She got up on my lap and put her head on my chest. Everyone went 'awww'.

Then Lily spoke, " Daddy can me, you and Angie go home now?"

Everyone went quiet, "sure baby come on." I stood up and went into my room, Angela followed. They must've thought I was just putting her to bed and that she just didn't say it right. I packed the rest of our clothes in a bag and looked around. It was weird. My room was so empty. I had kept the door closed since I started moving into my apartment so Darry wouldn't see.

"You ready honey?" I looked at Angela and smiled.

"As ready as I'll ever be but I'm happy. I want to live with you and my princess."

She nodded and took my hand. I grabbed the bag and Lily walked in front of us in the hall. I told her to kiss everyone before we got out there. When we walked in the door way everyone went quiet. They all starred at me and Angela. Lily kissed everyone of them and ran back to us. Angela picked her. No one had moved yet.

"Angela squeezed my hand, "come on Pony let's get going."

I nodded, "Bye guys!"

We walked out the front door. I got Lily in her car seat before anyone came out. Soda ran out with Darry right behind him. Steve, Two-Bit, Star, Evie and Kathy followed.

"Pony, we are you going?" I looked at Soda, he was confused and I think a little worried.

"I..We got an apartment. I'm moving out." I said it and everything stayed quiet.

Darry finally broke the silence, "Pony you just turned 18, you don't have to go, Soda didn't move out till he was 19 and that was after him and Steve decided to get an apartment together cause they opened that garage. I -"

I cut him off, "Don't worry Darry, Angela, me and Lily will be fine. beside s the down payments paid and so is the first month of rent. Me and Angela are moving into together."

"Darry looked like he really didn't want me to go, "yeah but I know you're the assistant manager and stuff but I don't think that even between that pay and Angela's pay it'll be enough."

I sighed, "Darry I'm not the assistant manager anymore, I was promoted.. I'm the manager now. I make more than enough. Look Lily's tired. Ya'll can come see the place if you want. But I'm going now so bye."

Me and Angela got in the car and started driving away. Soon, everybody was following us. I was real nervous. See our apartment was more towards the soc's side of town. That's why it was such a nice place. It's weird how I can afford all this stuff now.

"It went better than I thought Pony."

I looked over at Angela and smiled, "yeah, I guess your right. They're gonna freak when they see it though. Soda's ain't even that nice...or cost that much."

We laughed and soon I parked the car and got out. I picked up a sleeping Lily and Angela grabbed the bag for me. When everyone got out they all had shocked faces on.

"You rented an apartment here?" Two-Bit asked with a whistle.

I nodded and started walking. Angela and me led the way to the elevator. When we reached our door I fished out my key and opened the door. I stepped inside and let everyone in.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna put Lily down to bed."

No one said anything, they just looked around dumbfounded. I smiled a little. After I got Lily all set I went back out in the nicely furnished living room.

"So what do you guys think?" I asked, they all looked at me.

"Holy shit Pony, this place is...NICE!"

"Thanks Soda. Hey if you ever need a place to stay or something there's a guest room. Bathroom's second door on the right and the guest room the one right after. Kitchen's that way."

They all nodded before taking off to explore. I sat down on the couch and Angela followed. I pulled her to me.

"Oh My God this bathroom's HUGE!"

I laughed and so did Angela. It was nice to have my own place. I kissed Angela.

"I FOUND THE BEER!"

I rolled my eyes, "I stocked up for ya Two-Bit!"

"That better be who it's for!"

I looked up and found Darry starring at me. "Don't worry Darry, I've only had 1..or 2"

he looked at me and then chuckled. Soon they all left. I led Angela to our bedroom...and we had fun!

Okay so I know it wasn't centered only Lily..but it had to do with her..I hope you like!


	3. Year THREE

1Hey everyone! Well I'm back to update because I won't be able to very much in the next 2 weeks. I have mid-terms and I have to study like crazy..but I hope you like this chapter...which will be very shocking and life changing to say the lease!

**Year THREE!**

Ponyboy and Lily entered the park. It was one of Pony's very rare..very occasional day's off. With him being the manager at the store he worked 7 days a week, 8am to 4:30 pm. Yet he never complained. The money he made was wonderful! He now brought $500( which is like $5,000 today) home each week. So he used his pay check to pay bills, which usually left him with $200. $100 would go into Lily's savings fund and the other $100 would go into a savings fund so that Angela and him could buy a house. Angela used her paycheck for food, clothing and other stuff.

"Come on Princess, I'll push you on the swing."

"YEAH!"

Pony placed his 3 year old into the child swing and gently pushed her, all the while thinking about how drastically his life would be changing...even though it already had. In the past year a lot has happened.

1) Darry and Kate got married and had a baby boy named Nathan Shayne Curtis.

2) Soda and Sara married and Sara was 2 months pregnant with a baby girl.

3) Steve and Evie tied the knot.

4) Two-bit and Kathy married also.

5) me and Angela were engaged to marry.

6) Lily had turned 3 and me 19, Angela, 18.

But nothing added up to what the doctor had told Angela and Pony yesterday. They had found out she was pregnant..but not with one baby!

_Flashback_

_Angela smiled and held Pony's hand while the doctor looked at the ultrasound._

"_Hmm..very interesting." the doctor said._

_Pony and Angela exchanged worried looks, "what's interesting doctor? Is our baby okay?"_

_The doctor smiled, "yes, the babies are quite healthy."_

_Pony sighed in relief, "so what is or...Did you say babies?"_

_Pony and Angela exchanged another look._

"_Yes Ponyboy I said babies. Congratulations Angela and Ponyboy, you are going to be the father and mother of quadruplets!"_

_Both Pony and Angela's eyes grew wide, Angela spoke first._

"_Quadruplets..as in four babies?!"_

_The doctor smiled, "yes four babies." she laughed a little, "In fact I believe you have two girls and two boys."_

_Pony grabbed Angela's hand tighter. They looked at each other. Ponyboy finally smiled._

"_We can do this Angie. Your so good with Lily...and now we get to raise 4 babies together."_

_She smiled back._

_The doctor wiped off Angela's belly, "Now they are due around October 15__th__. However when you are pregnant with multiple children it is very common you will delivery prematurely. We want to keep the babies in the womb for as long as possible so they have a better chance to live. So When you are 6 and a half months along I want you on partial bed rest. Don't worry about work, you'll be excused and still paid. By 7 months complete bed rest by 7 and a half to the end of you pregnancy hospital bed rest so we can monitor the babies closely."_

_I put my arm around Angela and smiled, "Thank you doctor."_

_She smiled and we walked out._

It was hard for Pony to believe that by the time he's 21 he'll be the father of 5. But there was nothing that could be done. Him and Angela had even bought a house. Now because they make about the same money as the soc do they could afford a 6 room house. They chose a house that was closet to the greaser part of town. Neither one wanted to become a soc because they were true greasers. There kids would be considered a soc but they to would be a greaser at heart. Now the only thing left to do was tell everyone..including Lily.

Pony stopped pushing Lily and moved to the front of the swing. When she came up he tickled her feet and her giggles could be heard. When the swing came to a stop Pony took her out.

"Okay Princess. We need to talk."

"Okie Dokie Daddy."

Lily was a smart young girl, took after her dad. She understood a lot of things and could talk really well.

Ponyboy carried her over to a patch of grass and sat down with Lily in his lap.

"Okay, now I want you to listen to daddy okay?"

Lily nodded.

"You know that Angie is gonna be your mommy soon right?"

"Yup..I already calls her mommy."

He smiled, "Yes you do, but me and mommy you see are going to be having some more kids. Which means your going to be a big sister. Mommy has four babies inside her tummy. You're gonna have two sisters and two brothers. I don't want you to feel left out though when the babies are born. Mommy and daddy are gonna spend a lot of time with when they are born because they can't take care of themselves. But we'll spend time with you too. Do you understand?"

Lily thought for a moment, "so..I'm gonna be a big sister and have 2 sisters and 2 brothers, right?"

Pony smiled at her ability to understand, "yes baby."

Lily looked up at him ,"Can I help with the babies too?"

"Well of course Princess, you're gonna be their big sister. They're gonna need you."

Lily smiled, "Okay, tell them to hurry up."

Pony laughed, "okay I will but how about we go see Uncle Darry, Aunty Kate and your baby cousin Nathan for right now?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Pony laughed and picked her up. Placing her on his shoulders Pony walked towards Darry's house. When they could see the house Pony noticed Soda's car was there.

"Uncle Soda and Aunty Sara are here to."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"YEAHHHH."

Pony took Lily off his shoulders and she raced inside. Pony followed her but at a slower pace. He was still nervous.

"PONY!"

Pony knew that voice, it was Angela. She came walking up. "I knew you'd come here. I got of early. Did you tell them yet?"

He shook his head, "Not yet."

"Okay, then lets do it together. But not right now."

"Sounds good."

They walked in and said hi to everyone. Pony Saw that his nephew was awake. He went over and picked him up and played with him (he is 3 months old.)

Lily walked over to Soda and sat in his lap. She looked up at him and then at Pony and the baby.

"Guess what Unca Soda."

Soda smiled, he loved Lily. "What Lily?"

"I'm gonna be a big sister.!"

Me and Angela looked at each other and smiled a little. Everyone went quiet. They were all shocked and looking at us.

"R-Really?" Soda asked.

Lily giggled, "yup, I'm gonna have 2 sisters and 2 brothers."

If it was possible the room got quieter. Pony squeezed Angela's hand.

Soda looked at Pony, unbelievingly. "Pony, are you having a baby?"

Pony nodded, "yes, and Lily's right we're having 2 girls and 2 boys. We're having quadruplets."

Everyone starred at them with wide eyes. The room still quiet.

Darry broke the silence first, he barely uddered a word before the entire room was filling with questions. Everyone talking at once.

"WAIT! SHUT UP!" Pony yelled, everyone stopped.

"Thanks, now yes I know I'm only 19 and Angie 18. I know that having four babies will be tough but we can do it. And we're gonna love these babies like we did Lily. And yes we know our apartment is to small-"

Two-Bit grinned, "Small? Kid your place is freaking huge!"

Pony rolled his eyes, "well it won't be big ENOUGH four the 6 of us. That's why me and Angie bought a house."

"YOU WHAT?" Darry asked, completely shocked.

Pony rolled his eyes once more, "I said, we bought a house!"

Darry stood up, "Pony what is it with you and not using your head. You take home $300 and Angela takes home $200. That's only $500. Me and Kate need $600 to pay for our house. And you know its not the best house. No house will you be able to afford with $500. You should just stay in your apartment."

"Darry, there isn't enough room! And besides we umm...we umm lied about how much we take home a week. We didn't want to make you guys feel bad."

Soda stood up, "What do you mean you lied? Pony how much DO you take home a week?"

"Fisndhundalhyed." mumbled pony.

"What did you say pone?"

Pony sighed, "Five hundred."

Soda whistled, "wow."

Darry's eyes were big, "that's more than I make."

Pony sighed again, "that's why I didn't tell ya'll it would've been weird you knowing I make more."

Darry shook his head, "so you take home $700 a week?"

Pony shook his head, "Angie takes home homes $350. Look enough. We came to tell ya'll the news and ask if you could help us move in. The girls don't need to help. Angie can't lift anything and I'm sure neither can Sara. And Kate has the baby. Evie and Kathy can keep them company. Lily can stay with them to. What do ya say?"

After a while everyone agreed but the girls wanted to see the house. So Pony, Angie and Lily led the way once again. When they got to their house(which was in soc territory but as close to the greaser side as possible) they all got out.

Two-Bit and Steve whistled. They all stood their with their eyes wide.

"This is your house?"

They moved everything eventually and were living in the house by the end of the week. They painted Lily's room a pretty lavender. The two baby girl's room pink. And the boy's room blue. Now they had to wait another 9 months for their babies to arrive.

SOOO how was it?...review please!


	4. year four

1Hi, I'm so glad that people actual like this story, I'm really happy :) sooo...I'm gonna update..not only this story but all of my stories I have started!

**Delivery**

this is it, it's been 8 months and 15 days. Angie has done a great job taking care of our babies, but she can't wait to get them out. Her stomach is quite large. They scheduled a c-section for tomorrow morning, right now everyone was in the hospital room talking and chatting, Lily and Nathan were on my lap.

I felt a tugging on my shirt, I smiled and looked down at my daughter and nephew.

"Yes, honey?" Lily is four now, starts Kindergarten next year, and it seems like just yesterday Brittany had delivered our baby. I just hoped, no needed this one to turn out better.

"When's my baby sisters and brothers coming?"

"Tomorrow honey, real soon."

Lily crossed her arms, "I want them now."

I laughed, "yes, I know you do, but tomorrow you're gonna be a big sister, are you excited?"

Lily's eyes danced with excitement, "Daddy, I can't wait!"

I nodded and smiled, "remember your staying with Uncle Darry and Uncle Soda, while he have the babies."

Lily nodded, then looked at me, "Daddy, where do babies come from?"

It was at that moment that the room went quiet, Lily's question filling the air. I got wide eyed, I hadn't expected that at all.

"Umm..." I looked helplessly at everyone, none of them knew what to do.

"Umm...The Stork honey."

Everyone nodded, and Angela smiled. And then everyone went back to their conversations.

"But daddy, what's a stork?"

I looked at Lily, she had a good curiosity, maybe to good, but she got it from me.

"It's a bird that flies all over giving babies to all the parents that want a baby."

Lily nodded. "OO, okay."

"Stooork." I looked at Nathan, he hadn't spoken before. No one seemed to hear him.

"Shhhh, I think Nathan said something."

Kate rushed forwards so did Darry. Kate held Nathan.

"Say it again baby," she cued

Nathan smiled, "Stooooork"

the room went quiet then we all laughed.

Soda said, "What a great first word."

Darry tried not to laugh but failed.

Everything was going good. Everyone left at 10:00pm. Soda took Lily with him. Me and Angie talked a little while about tomorrow. We went to sleep and before I knew it, we were heading for the delivery room.

After the anaesthetic was used the cut into Angie's belly, what seem like a lifetime was silent and then a loud wail came from our second born child.

"It's a boy." the doctor said, and continued on to the next of our precious babies.

The next delivered was a girl, than another girl and our last born was our smallest, our baby small. After a long time, Angie was stitched up and we went into her room to await our babies.

Thankfully all our babies were healthy, just a little small. But they were all breathing on their own. Now we had to name them.

It went like this;

1st born- Daniel Patrick Curtis

2nd born- Rainbow Rose Curtis

3rd born- Candy Lynn Curtis

4th born- Winston Shayne Curtis

After we held each of OUR babies, we invited the gang in. Lily ran up to me and I picked her up so she could see her siblings.

"They are SOOOO small."

I laughed, "yup, do you want to know their names?"

Lily nodded eagerly,

"Okay, sit with Mommy, I'll let you hold each of them and then pass them to Uncle Soda or Uncle Darry or someone."

She sat and Angie put her arms around her, to help hold the baby.

"Okay Lily, this is Daniel Patrick Curtis. He's the oldest of the four."

I looked at Soda and he smiled and I did to. I took a picture of lily holding her brother before gently picking Daniel up and handing him to Soda.

"Okay, now this is the youngest of the bunch, his name is, Winston Shayne Curtis."

This time I looked at Darry and again smiled, and he did back. After another picture I handed Winston to a smiling Darry.

"This is the oldest sister, her name is Rainbow Rose Curtis."

This time after the picture I handed Rainbow to Steve, and laughed at two-Bit looking excited and impatient.

"And last but not least we have Candy Lynn Curtis." after pictures I held Candy, and two-Bit, being two-Bit said, "hey, don't I get a turn, come on man."

I laughed and shook my head, "yeah I'm just playing."

I walked over to Angie and Lily. I looked at all my children and smiled. I bent down and kissed Angie.

Only 8 months till everything is perfect I whispered to her, she smiled and kissed me back.

"Yes only 8 months and I'll be Angela Curtis.

Sooo. I hoped you liked it...thanks for any an all reviews!


	5. year five wedding

Hey, I'm back to update once again. I am so sorry for the delay in updating. But I hope this chapter will make up for it.

A/N- The quadruplets were born on September 1st, I don't believe I told you the date within the last chapter but I will now.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Year Five**

_Pony_

It's finally here, it May 31st and today I'm getting married to Angela Shepherd. I am so excited. There are so many people here, and I'm getting really nervous. I haven't seen Angela's dress yet, because it's bad luck but I know she'll look beautiful. We are in the limo right now, us guys.

"hey, Pony you nervous yet?" I looked at Soda who had a huge grin on his face. I shoved him.

"What was your first clue Sherlock?"

Everyone laughed and it felt good. There are nine guys in the limo counting me, and I don't think another guy could fit in it anyway. I just wish Johnny was here, Dally too. But, I still had a good family. I looked around at everyone, while my nerves got worse.

Soda was my best man, Darry, Two-Bit, Steve, Curly and Tim are escorting brides maids down. It's a good thing Angela has a lot of girlfriends.

Her maid of honor is Evie, then the bridesmaids are Kate, Kathy, Star, Cherry. It was a little weird at first I'll admit, Cherry being in the wedding and all, but I realized that I don't like her the way I used to, I liked Angela.

Angela will make me smile when she comes down the aisle, but I will also smile at my children. Lily will be the 'head Flower girl' and walk up alone, the first one to walk. Then Daniel and Rainbow will walk up next, which should be interesting considering they're only 8 months. But they are walking so we couldn't leave them out. Next will be Candy and Winston.

I'm still lost in thought when we pull up in front of the church. With my nerves sky high, I carefully pick both Daniel and Winston up. We walk inside and wait for about an hour, until it's announced that Angela is ready. I put Daniel and Winston down, near Rainbow and Candy, and walk to the altar. After another 10 minutes, I see Lily walking down, smiling and beautiful in her off-white, dress. I smile at her, and she only smiles bigger. After her, Daniel and Rainbow, start their slow wobbly, walk towards me. When they see me, they walk to me. Everyone in the room laughs, as do I. I pick them up and bring them over to lily.

I put them down and kiss them both. Then turn to Lily,

"You did great Lily baby. You're so beautiful, just like your mommy." I kiss her and she kissed me, then I head back to the altar.

Next is Winston and Candy and as before they walk to me, with another round of laughs I put them near Lily, telling her to watch her brothers and sisters.

When I'm back Soda and Evie walk down the aisle, Soda coming to stand near me and Evie on the opposite side, waiting for Angela to take her place. I smile at Soda who smiles back. He puts a hand o my shoulder and squeezes before letting it fall.

I watch Darry and Kate walk down, taking their place on either side. Then Two-Bit and Kathy, followed by Steve and Star. Curly and Cherry walk down, and I start getting excited. When the doors open for the last time, I see Angela. She is in a beautiful, strapless, white gown. A vial covers her face, but I can tell she is smiling. Tim is escorting her down the aisle because their parents are dead. When they get to me, I can help but smile wider.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asks.

Tim looks at Angela and smiles, "Me and my brother do."

The priest nods, and Angela lets go of Tim, and walks the rest of the two feet to me. Once she's in front of me, I pull back her vial with love and care. She looks absolutely beautiful, I rest my hand on her cheek for a minute and whisper, "you look beautiful."

Then the priest begins his speech, after about an hour we get to the 'I do' part.

"Ponyboy Curtis, do you take this woman, Angela Shepherd to be your wife, to love and to care through sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

I look at Angela and smile, "I do."

The priest nods, and turns to Angela. "and do you Angela Shepherd take this man, Ponyboy Curtis to be your husband, to love and care, through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

She looks at me with tears in her eyes, "I do."

I squeeze her hand, and after placing our wedding rings on each other's hand the priest says.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

The priest looks out at the audience, "I now give you Angela and Ponyboy Curtis. You may now kiss the bride."

And I do, long, hard and passionately. When we break apart, everyone cheers. We walk down the aisle as husband and wife.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After the ceremony, we have the reception. It goes out with a blast. It is the most happiest day of my life. Tomorrow we are dropping Lily, Rainbow and Candy off at Soda's, so they can play with his daughter Magentalina. We are dropping Winston and Daniel off at Darry's and then we are going on our honeymoon, for 3 whole weeks. We are going on a cruise, three to be exact. 3 week long cruises. I can't wait, because I know that this is the life I wanted and I finally have. I couldn't ask for anything more.

So, was it bad?. I hope not…


End file.
